Heat Of The Night
by plazmah
Summary: It's a late night at the Jeffersonian and Brennan and Booth are finishing up their latest case, when they reveal the truth to each other.


Title: Heat Of The Night  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Booth  
Summary: It's a late night at the Jeffersonian and Brennan and Booth are finishing up their latest case, when they reveal the truth to each other.  
Notes: It's mindless fluff, it's mindless sex... what more could one ask for? ;) Written because silverp LJ wanted Booth and Brennan having hot sex on an exam table, and I was happy to oblige. Unbetaed.

---------------------------

It was another late night at the Jeffersonian and Dr. Temperance Brennan was hard at work on her computer. Hardly out of the ordinary for someone as dedicated to work as herself. Even the fact that Booth was hanging around and working on the case file with her was starting to become ordinary. Routine. Expected.

_Stop thinking of synonyms._ Brennan mentally chided herself as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, a smile that didn't escape Booth's highly trained observational skills.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a wry grin, pen hanging in midair. "I'm guessing it's not the fact that Christenson murdered his daughter's boyfriend by rigging an elaborate, high-voltage death trap."

"You have to admit that it was a very efficient trap." She mused while filling out the last part of her report.

Booth looked back down to the file he was completing, shaking his head at her bluntness. But he wasn't as appalled as he would have been several months ago, when they had first started working together. Clearly, her mannerisms were not shocking him the way they used to.

"I'm not going to admit anything that this guy did was good in any way." He muttered. "Do you have that file with all the technical mumbo jumbo Zack used to find the weapon?"

"It's back outside, near the exam tables. And I'm not insinuating that he was the model of upright citizenry, Booth." She countered, continuing to type away. "I'm just saying that he was a highly skilled electrical engineer."

"Where near the exam tables? Near the computers, on the tables, what?"

Brennan sighed and got up from her desk with resignation. "I'll show you where."

"Thanks. And highly skilled or not, he's going away for a long time. And that's one thing that makes me very happy." Booth said, following her out of her office into the darkened lab.

Brennan nodded. "And the boy's family finally gets closure, as well as the daughter." She remembered how Christenson's daughter had broken down when they first questioned her, and the look in her eyes when they finally gave her the news. The girl had been devastated that her father had been behind it, but somewhat relieved in a way that Brennan didn't really understand. Something about his soul being at rest, about the dead boy wanting her to be happy.

"They really were in love, weren't they?" Booth remarked thoughtfully, staring off into the space in front of him. Something about his tone allowed her to deduce that he wasn't really asking a question, just being rhetorical. The answer he expected from her was one of agreement.

"Yes, they were." Brennan answered slowly, scooping the file up from the stainless steel table and handing it to Booth, not exactly sure where he was going with his thoughts. "She said so when we first questioned her. "

"Well, that part is true. But that's not what I'm talking about, Bones." He said, flipping through the file. "I mean, I could see it in her eyes. I've had to give the bad news to a lot of people and some people want to know how it happened and who's responsible." Booth closed the file and looked at her. "Some people... well, they go back to their memories, they talk about the person they've lost, about the times they spent together and what they were like. The sort of things that are precious to them. And even though they've lost someone, they're still full of that emotion, that love for them, that they can remember the times that were good. That's exactly what she did when we told her, remember?"

Brennan was silent for a moment. "So, that's how you can tell people were in love?"

Booth laughed, a little amused at her reply. "Yeah, sure. That's my highly specialized, FBI psychological tool for determining how much someone loved the victim."

"But..." Brennan frowned in confusion. "That's... not very accurate."

Booth shrugged and gestured with the file in his hand. "Well, obviously it's not one of those fancy scientific processes that you and your squints would use, just a personal observation that I find to be true."

"But how can you expect it to be true all the time?" Brennan said challengingly, crossing her arms in front of her. "I mean, forget even trying to quantitatively measure an abstract concept such as love; it's a completely flawed analysis."

"Hey, calm down there, Bones." He replied, backing up slightly. "I'm not saying it's a tried and true practice, it just works out that way most of the time. _Most _of the time, alright? Not all the time." He looked at her expectantly. "Okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay. As long as you're willing to make concessions in the face of alternative possibilities." She started to walk back to her office when Booth grabbed at her elbow.

"Wait, question for you, Bones." He said, pulling her back in front of him, much to her dislike. He peered down at her questioningly. "Why'd you get all in a tizzy about this?"

_Tizzy?_ "I don't know what that means."

Booth repressed the urge to laugh at her, which he knew would just earn him a deathly glare or a hard smack on the arm. "It _means _I want to know why my observation bothered you so much."

Brennan looked away with a hesitant expression, though she didn't attempt to escape from his scrutiny. "I just... know of cases where your hypothesis wouldn't be altogether true."

"Cases? You mean people? What, you mean like the victim's parents? I know they'd been together for a while, but there's no reason-"

Brennan huffed. "No, I mean like _us_, you dummy."

Silence. "Us?" Booth swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"_Yes_, us." She began to pace, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was actually (finally) saying what was on her mind. "I mean, if I heard from someone that you were hurt or murdered-"

"God forbid..." Booth murmured, riveted to Brennan as she walked back and forth while continuing to talk.

"-I would want to know all the details pertaining to the scene of the crime, anything that would help deduce the precise identity of the killer. I'm not going to think of the past when there is a way in the immediate present for me to bring justice to someone I care about." She suddenly stopped pacing and stared straight at Booth. "Actions aren't always an accurate measure of thoughts."

"Temperance..." Booth slowly closed the distance between them, drawing towards her with an awestruck expression. "Did you just tell me that you love me?"

Her mind was screaming for her to deny it, to pretend like she had never said it, to make it look like Booth was crazy for thinking such a thing. But he wasn't crazy and she couldn't pretend or deny. She knew it, and had known it for some time now. And she was tired of feigning her interest, tired of being scared of the possibility. Tonight, the opportunity had presented itself: an opportunity to speak the truth.

She smiled slightly. "Yes. Yes, I guess I did." He wasn't reacting in a way that she had expected him to. _This _was not what she had imagined, Booth standing so close so that they were just barely touching, his eyes settling on her with a piercing intensity that sent her heart pounding and making her wonder why she had been so scared speak her mind in the first place. Because now she knew; the way Booth felt about her was as obvious as the negligible distance between them.

"Huh, I thought so." Booth replied mischievously, placing his hands on either side of the table behind Brennan, effectively trapping her. "Well, the feeling is mutual, if you'd like to know."

"I do now." She leaned back slightly, the edge of the table pressing against her, heady yearning starting to snake through her body. "So? Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"I was just getting to that." He murmured before moving forward and covering her lips with his, hands tangled up in her soft hair as she moaned into his hot mouth. She found her hands grasping at him with frantic urgency, filled with a sort of frenzied passion that made her crave more of him. She moved her lips to his jaw and neck, kissing him as his breath hitched with desire. He captured her mouth with his again, putting his arms around her waist and lifting her up so that she was sitting on the table, looking down at him with hazy eyes. Then he was trailing kisses across her skin, down her neck to her collarbone to the hollow of her throat, her body on fire wherever he touched her. She knew she needed him to be closer, so she pulled him towards the table, trying to get him to climb on-

"Wait, wait a minute." Booth broke away from her, whispering in her ear. "We are not doing this here."

Her voice was rushed and breathless. "What, here in the lab? There's no one else here. You saw the security guards lock up. We're the only ones who've been granted valid passes in and out for the night. My couch is covered in boxes of unclassified human remains, and you and I both know that neither of us have the patience to go back to one of our respective apartments."

Booth smiled crookedly. "You're right, but on the table? I mean, you put your dead bodies there."

To his amazement, she laughed at him, eyes wide with amused disbelief. "Seeley Booth, you're not worried about decomposed bodies are you? We thoroughly sterilize these tables after every set of remains is removed, and once more at the end of every work day."

"Okay, I get that. It's not just the whole... sterilization thing. I just don't want to be lying in the same place that a hundred dead bodies have been. It's creepy."

"It's not like you're going to die too if you lie down on it." She pushed herself up onto the shiny flat surface until she was lying across it, looking at him with a cheeky grin. "Get up here."

"I don't think so." He said it in one of his definite tones, but she could tell from the quick rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes were following her every move, that he could still be compelled given the proper stimulus.

Brennan shrugged out of her denim jacket and kicked off her shoes, speaking with a husky voice and never breaking eye contact with Booth. "Fine. But I think you'll be changing your mind very soon."

She slowly began to undo the buttons on her blouse, watching with satisfaction as absolute hunger leaped across his face. She was finishing with the last button and languidly removing her blouse when he abruptly climbed up onto the table with a growl, tossing her blouse to the ground and pinning her beneath him before pressing his lips against hers firmly. The combination of the cold steel against her back and the heat of Booth's body on top of her was dizzying. Her body was humming with want and need as she loosened his tie and shirt, undoing the buttons and dropping the clothes onto the floor. The sensation of Booth's skin against hers was incredible, and she found her breath coming out in halting pants as he kissed his way down to her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel, his hand caressing her through the thin material of her bra. His pace was maddeningly slow and she threw her head back with a desperate groan.

"Seeley, please... you're taking too long." She whispered, eyes closed deliriously.

She felt him move back up and kiss her, slowly and sweetly. When she opened her eyes, she found him gazing at her with so much love (it couldn't be anything else, she knew...) that the strength of his emotions took her breath away.

He nibbled at her earlobe, nuzzled her neck. "You're just very beautiful, is all. Can't help it if I get distracted."

He kissed her again and Brennan took the opportunity to unzip her skirt and shimmy out of it, while Booth undid his belt and did the same, their clothing hitting the ground inaudibly. She barely had a moment to catch her breath before he was pressed against her, hard and full of wanting. She couldn't stop him before he started to touch and kiss her body with a feverish pleasure that made her feel like her mind was shattering into a thousand pieces. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his hips, moaning his name and urging him onwards. She heard him make an off-hand remark that she didn't understand ("I don't think this is what the Scouts had in mind when they said 'Be Prepared'.") before he slipped into her, the sensation so delicious that incoherent words spilled from her mouth. He moved slowly, whispering her name in her ear, before the pressure building within was too much for either of them to stand. Faster and faster, moving against each other, and just as Brennan felt herself coming closer, he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Temperance... open your eyes..." Uncertainly, she flicked her eyes open and turned to meet Booth's, full of ecstasy and fire. Then she was falling over the edge, waves crashing within in her as she cried out Booth's name, feeling him shake against her while he chanted her name over and over again.

When their breaths finally returned to normal, Booth traced a lazy finger across her lips, utter contentment etched across his face. "I _do _love you, y'know."

"I know. I love you too." Even though she knew the words were true, they felt clumsy on her lips. She hadn't said them for so long. "Wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"This table is _really _uncomfortable." She grumbled with good humour, raising herself up on her elbows and looking around for her clothes.

"It wasn't exactly kind to my knees either, Temperance." Booth quipped as they redressed in satisfied silence. "Next time, I get to choose." Shirt and pants back on, he drew her in for a quick kiss.

"Yes, next time." Brennan couldn't stop herself from smiling at him, thinking about 'next times' and the infinite possibilities that future now held.

-------------end-------------


End file.
